


The Date Plan

by shazamitylam



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: Goro asks Ann for advice.





	The Date Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unsungillumination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungillumination/gifts).



> a writing request from Renn @corviiid on twitter and unsungillumination on ao3! "anngoro being besties"

Ann’s last photoshoot of the day was going well when she spotted Goro mingling among the camera crew. Due to classes and work, it had been a few weeks since they’d seen each other. But to visit her while she was modeling? That was a first.

Oh well. She didn’t let her smile falter as the crew wrapped up the session. As soon as she was given the OK, she quickly made her way over to her friend.

“Goro?” she whispered, eyebrows rising as she realized that he was dressed as inconspicuously as possible. Or at least, it probably was in his eyes- the bright red hoodie with a gold star on it kind of stood out, along with the “HERO" written across his cap. “What are you doing here?”

Goro took a deep breath, and for a second, Ann wondered if he was _nervous_. His smile was a little strained, and his body looked stiff with tension...what was going on? “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” she asked.

Goro cleared his throat and gestured away from the crowd. “Would you mind if we found somewhere quiet to talk?”

Ann blinked. “Sure! How about Lebl-"

“Not there,” Goro interrupted hastily. He mumbled something like “Definitely not there,” which was confusing, to say the least. Goro loved Leblanc. He had said once that it was a place where he could find peace and be himself.

“Okaaaay, then how about my apartment? You know it’s not far from here.”

Goro nodded and kept pace as she grabbed her bag and started walking. She couldn't help but give him sideways glances now and then. Just what could possibly have riled him up? What could have happened in the two weeks that they hadn’t seen each other?

“Can you give me a hint?”

“Hm?”

Ann looked at him directly, though Goro kept his gaze in front of him. “A hint of what we’re going to talk about! I’m really curious.”

Goro shot her a smile. “We’re almost there,” he deflected, and Ann pouted.

“So you might as well start telling me now,” she coaxed, but he refused to budge.

Sighing, Ann managed to maintain a respectful silence as they entered the building and she unlocked the door to her apartment. As soon as it clicked shut, Goro sat down on the couch, looking kind of uncomfortable. That was strange; it wasn't like this was the first time he’d hung around her apartment.

“All right, spill. What’s up?”

“Well,” Goro started, “you know that mutual friend of ours, Ren?”

“Yeah! Wait, don’t tell me…” Did Goro Akechi have a _crush_? She smiled widely, and Goro scowled.

“Make up your mind. Do you want me to tell you or not?”

“You _like_ him, don’t you?!”

His mouth parted slightly in surprise. “Where are you getting such an assumption? Such a...true assumption.” He sighed, and Ann sat down on the couch, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“So I was right! You have a crush on Ren Amamiya!”

Goro shushed her. “Don’t...announce it to the world, please. And was I that obvious?”

“Well, you guys were certainly getting closer the last time we were together. All that banter, the UST..."

Goro frowned in confusion. “UST?”

“Oh, you know. Unresolved Sexual-”

“Forget I asked!” Goro turned red, and Ann burst into laughter.

“But seriously. What happened?”

Goro shrugged, trying to look nonchalant (and failing, in Ann’s honest opinion). “I fell for him, I suppose.”

Ann smiled. She could understand that. Ren was...sweet. Handsome. Clever, when he wanted to be.

“So...what are you going to do about it?”

Goro looked up at her. “I want to ask him out. That’s why I’m talking to you right now.”

“You want advice from _me_? Uhh…” She racked her brain. “All right, I’ll try to help.”

“Thank you. For the first step, I was thinking that I should ask him to the movies. It isn’t an unusual request.”

“Hmm, maybe a horror movie, then?” Ann smirked. “If you guys get scared, you can cling to each other.”

Goro gave her a look. “ _If_. Highly doubtful.”

“We’ll pick an extra scary one, then,” she hummed. “What next?”

He pursed his lips. “A coffee date? He must like coffee, considering he works as a barista.”

Ann tapped at her chin thoughtfully. “Yeah, I think he does. Oh, _that’s_ why you didn’t want to talk at Cafe Leblanc!”

“Yes, planning for a date would be kind of redundant in front of the intended target.”

Ann rolled her eyes. “You’re planning to date him, not assassinate him. Anyway, how about the diner? It’s got atmosphere and good food.”

Goro nodded. “That sounds like an excellent idea. And I can...ask him out then?”

“Yep! Do you know how you want to word it? Here, pretend I’m Ren, and you’re asking him to date you. Go!”

Goro stared at her for a second before regaining his senses. “Date me?”

Ann stifled her laugh with her hand. “Is that a demand? Goro, I thought you’d be _good_ at this! You’re pretty smooth at talking to people, right?”

“Yes, but I don't ask them out on dates,” he grumbled. He cleared his throat to try again. “Ren...will you date me?”

“Hm, straightforward. I like it. You just have to find the right moment to say it, all right? Maybe around the end of your meal, but not _right_ at the end. And make sure Ren doesn’t have his mouth full when you ask, that’s just asking for an awkward silence.”

“Got it.” Goro stood and gave her a smile. “Thank you, Ann. You’ve been a big help. I’ll ask him today about when he is free.”

“My pleasure!” she said, waving at him as he opened the door to leave. “Tell me how it goes!”

Goro gave her a last wave before heading out, and Ann sank back onto the couch. This should be interesting.

* * *

 

 _[_ _Goro]: Date a success. Few mishaps. We can catch up later._

_[Ann]: YES you go bby_

Ann fist pumped the air with a grin. She was _good_.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! maybe i'll write the date itself one day, haha


End file.
